Snow Supermacy
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This takes place Season Four, Cait is coming back to Central City with Killer Frost still within with one mission to get Barry back and restart her life with my created character as well as Cait's sister, Skye. This story has nothing to do with Infinity. Snowberry, IrisBashing, CiscoOC,
1. Caitlyn Frost

_**The Snow Supremacy**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **THeOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **"You tell 'em I'm coming! And Hell's coming with me you hear! Hell's coming with me!"**_

 _Through a Graveyard, there was a group of Vampires chasing a young woman in disguise, and they got her corner._

 _"Don't worry woman; we don't bite." Vampire#1 lied, and the woman reveals herself as Killer Frost. "Liar."_

 _Killer Frost threw an Ice Dagger through one's heart, and that Vampire began to fall backward but got hit with a Black Widow Sports Motorcycle._

 _As Killer Frost, Caitlyn has learned how to fight and hold her own which includes slashing people with the points of her vintage Ice Daggers. The woman on the Motorcycle got off, and with a sword, he separates the heads of the other two Vampires._

 _Killer Frost walked over to the first Vampire she attacked and gave him a kiss which made him look cold. Motorcycle girl split him apart from between the legs to his head._

 _"Switch" The woman on the Motorcycle took off her helmet to reveal herself as Cait's younger sister Skye, and when she said that word, the sword turned into Silver gloves which kill on impact. One Vampire that was beaten up was on his knees begging for forgiveness and said, "I'll tell you everything...Wait a minute! Fuck you!"_

 _Killer Frost hurled two Daggers through his legs and said, "How's that for penetration baby?!"_

 _Skye stood in front of the Vampire and said, "Three months ago, my sister made a promise to come back to her hometown and get Barry Allen from the Speed Zone. Why the fuck am I unable to communicate with him?" Thanks to magic, Skye has been able to Astro project Cait to Barry in the speed force to try and get him out, they might have exchange kisses. If Barry got out, he would be a cheater._

 _"I don't know..." he was lying and Skye told him, "That ice dagger she put through you is about to thaw and when that happens, bitch. Your body will freeze, and then you will die. again."_

 _"The Speed Force kicked you out because you are stalling on getting him out! You need Science and Magic to get him out of there." THe guy said, and Skye was satisfied when Killer Frost gave her a nod to let him go_

 _Skye said a word and the Dagger disappear but_ _punch him right through his chest, and when he hit the floor, he exploded into dust. Killer Frost turned back to Caitlyn with the Devil returning within and said, "I need a drink or two..." Cait and Skye went into a back of the Motorcycle to pull out a Bottle of Vodka. She threw it to Cait, and opened the top then took a drink, "That's good."_

 _"Wine makes you stuck up." Skye said, and Cait responded, "As a oppose to a regular Bitch..."_

 _"I like this Jekyll and Hyde version of you," Skye said to Cait, and Dr. Snow now called Dr. Frost giving her name almost a Jekyll and Hyde identity_

 _"Let's go to Central City," Cait said to her sister_


	2. The PlanHello Scarlet

_Snow Supremacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _ **Central City**_

 _Cisco is sitting at the bar alone as he's done on and off for six months but not tonight as someone he met regularly with bright red hair walked up to him to say, "Hey Handsome, why are you drinking alone?"_

 _He turned to see his girlfriend, and she sat next to him. "I was waiting for this beautiful red head."  
_

 _"Red head, is she like the classic Bitchy scarlet haired women or is she different?" his girlfriend named Scarlet said, and he told her, "That depends if you piss her off." She shook his head and kissed him.  
_

 _"I thought you would be in the lab working on Barry's ticket out of the Speed Force." Scarlet said, and Cisco told her, "I want to get him out but one has to stay, and then the other could leave. I can't send Jay or Wally back there and unless you know a speedster."  
_

 _"None of them come to mind, but there's always a way especially with Science, and I think you need inspiration, my love." She said to him and then took him to the dance floor. It was that kind of Bar._

 _"Thank you…" Scarlet said, and Cisco asked, "What?"  
_

" _You made me forget all of my troubles with the world and trying to catch Lillian…" Scarlet said, and Cisco told him, "I don't know much about Magic, but I know one thing, and that's there's a way to counter it. She uses her Bastet necklace to become all Were-cat, and so you just need to get it away from her. "That's easier said than done.  
_

 _ **The Site**_

 _Caitlyn and Skye were standing at the exact place where Barry went to the Speed Force. "How do we get him out?" Cait asked, and Skye told him, "It's like any vortex we have to open it and try to get him home but since it's not going to let us talk to him then…." There's a blue light that was coming from the left of them, and it was Barry.  
_

 _"Barry." Cait said, and Barry responded, "How did I get here?"  
_

 _"I don't know, but I'm trying to figure out how to get you out." Cait told Barry, and he told her, "I could come home, but there's a catch." Cait waited for it and said, "You." Cait wanted to hear this explanation, and it was like Barry was trying to speak, but no one could hear him. Skye said a spell and Barry finished what he was saying, "Barry I couldn't hear you!" Cait yelled, and Barry told him, "When you kiss me, you became a part of me, and so the catch is you... You have to come get me." Barry disappeared._

" _Skye could you locate Cisco…" Cait said to her sister_

 _ **The Wave**_ _became graced by the return of Cait Frost and the Debut of Skye, they walked right to Cisco from behind, and Scarlet said, "You have company." Cisco turned to see his best friend, and for the first time in the while, the two share a hug. "What are you? Skye?" Cisco asked, and Scarlet introduce them.  
_

 _"Cisco its long story but I know how to Bring Barry back, and the reason is very…..private," Cait told Cisco, and so they all went back to Star Labs, Scarlet had access too since she was a cop.  
_

 _So Cait told them about her soul searching and everything that went with it. She told Cisco about renaming herself Caitlyn Frost in a way to accept who she is within._

" _The Hyde Complex." Skye interrupted to say to him, and Cait told them, "Pretty Much."_

 _She told them about Kismet City and what Skye could do against Vampires. "I used to belong to a society that made sure the Supernatural didn't rule the world but was kick out because I didn't want the Government to control who I say," Skye told everyone, and Cait then told them about how she could get him out, and why?_

 _Cisco eyes widened and said, "So your bait and that's how I could use the Machine…" Cisco said, and Iris yelled with a question "What the hell is she doing here?" Everyone looked, and Cisco rolled his eyes because this was a regular occurrence, Iris was drunk, and she came here._


	3. Iris the Drunk

_Snow Supermacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _"The gang is all here. We have Cisco who kicked me out..." Iris said and Cisco responded, "After you stole tools from here." Cisco reminded her and she laughed then said, "It's not like you would doing a better job with them, if you had, you could have save your best friend from going into the SPEED FORCE and I weren't have gotten into a car accident. Don't think I forgot about you Scarlet? You keep arresting me just because I'm having a good time drinking alone which I'm sorry after all the shit I have been through, I deserve it."_

 _"She got addicted to pain pills and other stuff, Joe wasn't happy..." Cisco said to Cait and Iris yelled, "Don't talk about my Father like that! He still would love me if you hadn't told on me and now he thinks I'm turning into my Mother."_

 _"Cisco asked you to leave..." Scarlet said and Iris responded, "Cisco doesn't owe this place, i do..."_

 _"The court threw the case out because Common Law Marriage doesn't work here." Cisco said and Iris responded, "I would have had a case if it wasn't for Felicity."_

 _"What's your point Iris?" Scarlet asked and Iris ignored her then walked to Cait._

 _"Why are you back? Why come back to all of the lives you destroyed? Why don't you stay gone Caitlynn? You never got to be close to Barry, I know you wanted to him but he loved me and not you. You cold hearted..." Iris said and Skye got in Iris's face, "Cisco does she need to be here?" Skye asked and Iris asked, "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"Nope she could be shown out." Cisco said and Iris repeated, "I asked you a question!"_

 _"Come on Iris before your Father gets to see you behind bars again for tresspassing." Scarlet said and Iris smrk then spit in Skye's face then left. Cait got her sister a paper towel and Skye yelled,_ _ **"You get that one for FREE!"**_

 _ **Outside Star Labs**_

 _Iris was kicked out and a long black Limo was outside waiting for her, it was the Morgan. "There's no need to be rough with my employees." Morgan said as she delicately guided Iris into the limo and closed the door._

 _"What do you expect, you brainwash people to do what you want and get offended when someone get mad about it?" Scarlet reminded her, and Morgan responded, "Iris is concerned over Killer Frost return..."_

 _Star Labs(Inside)_

 _"How does she know me?" Cait asked as she watched the live feed from outside, "And her sister Skye was release from a top notch Government division that kills Vampires because she doesn't want to follow rules, Iris is concerned."_

 _"Let's talk about all the Diamonds that's been stolen which leads us right back to you." Scarlet brought up..._

 _"I can't, I forgot my Lawyer and your sister makes a cool couple with him." Morgan said and got into the Limo then it drove away_

 _Limo(Inside)_

 _There was a silence and Morgan simply said, "Good job."_

 _"What do you mean?" Iris asked and Morgan held out her hand, Iris told off her contact lens. "There not even close to getting Barry out."_


	4. Popcorn and Wine, Now!

_Snow Supremacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Cait walked into the same room where six months ago she was helping Cisco as Killer Frost to get Barry's memories back, Skye joined her_

 _"Man this is like a FanBoy's wet dream..." Skye said, and Cait answered with, "You never been here."_

 _"I harbor no resentment that my Big sister didn't take me to work with her." Skye jokingly said to her and Cait responded, "You would too busy taking a stand against the council, and, if I hadn't said it before, I'm proud of you." Cait admires her little sister for still fighting the monsters on her own and relying on her skill set to do just that._

 _"I knew the minute that the Government goes involved with the Council they were going to pull that and I'm sorry, if I see a Vampire about to kill someone, I'm going after them." Skye told Cait, and she responded back with, "Government is going to hell now." Cisco walked in the same room with the Snow sisters as Scarlet was right behind him._

 _"I never saw Iris so angry." Cait said, and Cisco added, "That was a good day."_

 _"How much drugs has she been on?" Skye asked, and Cisco responded, "Pain pills after the accident, and then there was drinking. I caught her and called Joe, he was nearby, Joe forced Iris to check herself into rehab, but she checked herself right out thanks to Morgan."_

 _Before more could be said, Wally zoomed in and said, "We have a problem at Main Street."_

 _ **Morgan Office**_

 _Morgan walked in with Iris, and, standing before them, kneeling on one Knee was Cisco's girlfriend's sister, Lillian._

 _"The Diamonds are here, and the diversion on Main street...Take a look..." Lillian said, and Morgan turned to Iris, "Take a seat, everyone, I'm about to test a theory, can a Vampire Huntress follow the law and not kill Vampires working for me." Morgan said and Iris smile at this, Lillian took a seat then Morgan turned to the Bodyguard then said, "Popcorn and Wine, now!"_


	5. Supermacy battle

_Snow Supermacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _The Flash-less team came back and all of them came back with a lot of bruises._

 _"I've seen everything." Cisco said and looked over at Skye, he was trying to regain his ability to form a sentence then said, "Those really were Dragons..." Cisco said and Skye answered with, "They were nothing special since they punk down to my sword..."_

 _Wally and Joe walked in dumbfounded from what they had just saw._

 _"Are we talking Meta-humans, still?" Joe asked wanting to be sure, and Skye said, "The markings on theirs heres, it's an old Fae language and basically translates to..."_

 _"What?" Wally asked and Skye told them, "Servants of the Queen of Fae namily...Morgan..."_

 _"Seriously..." Cisco, Joe and Wally said at the same time, the women responded with, "Seriously." Scarlet walked in and told him, "THat's possible. My sister has a necklace around her neck that gives her abilities, and I've seen her change physcially."_

 _"I don't doubt you Scarlet, I've seen it too but we're talking about someone who I thought was a character in a book. Now she's real, enslaving former friends, turning your sister evil and having Dragons playing in the streets. It's bad enough that in six months we were barely getting by here!" Cisco a little scared that's why his voice was louder then ususal and knocked something off the table in frustation. He calm down and Cait out of instinct walked over to him._

 _"I know this is ovewhelming, believe me, I've seen my sister dealing with the worse and I didn't believe myself, We're scientists and we seen the impossible, this is the same thing. I know I haven't earn your trust back but believe me when I say that the Supernatural world can be taken are like Meta-Humans." Caitlyn said and Cisco shook her head in agreement._

 _"What were Morgan La Fae being doing here? She's not suppose to be a bad guy." Cisco points out and Cait told them, "That depends on the point of view, if you were going by Christian religion then yes because Pagans was looked down on but Feminisms believe she was a hero for having so much power with_ Excalibur."

 _"Do you think she put a spell on Iris?" Joe asked and Skye responded, "Yes and No. I think Morgan took the resentment and anger Iris was feeling, turned it to her favor. She wanted a following of people to love her and women like Iris or your sister felt they were getting something emotion that they weren't getiing from anyplace else.."_

 _Cisco looked at Scarlet and the Cop said, "My sister and I have been fighting a lot over the necklace, I just believe that she was a lot more than a thief. I wanted her to learn more about it and she's just not a patient person. She thought I was stopping her from having fun."_

 _"Every random crime has ended with Morgan getting out scott free..." Joe said and Cisco responded, "We have to think of something."_

 _"We're going talk to her." Skye said looking at Cait._

 _"We are?" Cait asked and Cisco asked, "You are?"_

 _"I think she only listens to women and plus we just met." Skye said and Cait smirk at the idea._

 _"Cait, can I have word with you?" Joe asked andher Cait knew what this was going to be about._

 _He pulled her aside, they talked about Savitar and Cait made no excuses for what she did_

 _She said to Joe, "Being back here with Skye keeps me more grounded than ever, Killer Frost will always be apart of me but I've learned to know when to let that Devil out."_

 _"Your right about that Devil part. Can you get Barry out?" Joe asked and Cait told him, "We could him out then he could help Iris "_

 _"I don't think..." Joe said and Cait asked, "What happened..." She stopped herself because she knew it wasn't place to ask and promised to update them or the progress._

 _ **La Fae**_

 _Cait and Skye both park their Motorcycles at the club and they both punch in codes on them to have it on lockdown._

 _There Boots hitting the pavement of the ground and they walked into the club. They both had a small Cocktail to block any drug or science or magic from getting in there system._

 _They looked up and Morgan was staring at them from the opening of the second floor of this place. Someone was looking at Skye as if she knew her, and they coming towards the Bar island. The bartender made eye contact with Skye._

 _"What's your pleasure ladies..." the girl said and Cait told her, "Rum and Coke..."_

 _Skye was about to say her drink and the woman stopped then said, " Small Screwdriver more Vodka than Orange Juice." They had a moment as they looked at each other and Skye asked, "Do I know you?"_

 _"I'll be right back..." The girl sidestepping that, and went to get there drinks._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Those who knew the story Infinity, that character is not Alice but Mona. READ INFINITY.**_

 _ **I'm stretching this story out because I see potental in it.**_


	6. Another sister

_Snow Supremacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcrAyne15_

 _Part Six_

" _Who was that girl?" Cait asked her younger sister, and Skye shook her head because she had no idea. They turned around to look at the bar, a D.J playing music, people dancing and Go-Go girls in small cages as well as guys. The sisters looked at each other and blown away from what was in this club._

 _"Morgan likes to sell sex in this club; there's a poetry slam in the back and a bunch of other rooms, the club brings in a lot of people." Mona said coming back, and Skye asked, "How long have you been working here?"_

 _"A couple of months but it's not my thing, I do it for pocket change, I know that sounds tedious, but I'm interested in Go-Go dancing." she said, and Skye instinctively responded, "No."_

 _"Excuse me," Mona said playfully, and Skye didn't know why that came out, Cait rolled her eyes. "We have guests," Morgan said out loud followed by Iris with a drink in her hand and Lillian with her catsuit on plus a couple of very dominant women in the back of her._

 _"We have so much to talk about, let's find a quiet spot?" Morgan asked, and Cait asked, "How do we know it's not a trap?"_

 _"I'll tell you what...Your friends Cisco and Scarlet are invited, if you are not out in a reasonable timetable, they could storm the castle, but this is just a get to know you. Skye, my smitten employee, can come..." Morgan told the younger sister, and Mona was happy, as she walked away. Skye pulled Mona to her, they share a long kiss, and the bartender was speechless after._

 _"Very well. I'll make sure Dana has everything covered here." Mona said, and Skye introduced herself, Mona did the same. "Isn't it beautiful, Cosette and Marius, I mean Maggie and Cosette?" Morgan was making a reference to Les Miserables with a joke as she waited for Mona._

 _They eventually went upstairs, and by instinct Skye was holding Mona's hand to the room._

 _"We just met." Mona said, and Skye looks down then told her, "Why can I say?" Cait rolls her eyes again out of jealousy because Skye is obviously going to have a girlfriend soon and she misses Barry's kisses in the Speed Force._

 _Morgan, Lillian, and Iris are on one side, and the sisters with Mona are sitting on the other side._

 _"I'm honored to meet the renegade Slayer, and Killer Frost is sitting across from us and behind you the Queen of the Werewolf clan, Mona. She turns furry and vicious when she wants to by the full Moon but can't change anyone with a bite or scratch. How boring!" Morgan told them all and Mona didn't like that, but Skye's flash her a reassuring smile._

 _"We want to know what you're up to?" Cait asked, and Morgan smiled then told her, "Caitlyn Frost, the Ice Queen, and I have to say beating my pets, you come advertisement."_

 _"She can also ruin people's lives..." Iris said, and Cait gave her a dirty look._

 _"So let's say thirteen years ago, I gave birth to a daughter, and it was a man whose semen was there for any woman to conceive. This man had two other children, and so, to quickly some up this tale, one of the children now an Ice Queen Meta-human, thanks to her Boyfriend or friend, whatever. Killer Frost, your Mother, found my baby and begged for her participation in aiding her in "curing" you. I refuse, it involved freezing my daughter until the serum works and let's say I was helpless to stop them for a couple of hours before I got furious. My daughter was in a pod and blood was taken to make a serum for you Caitlyn Snow. The people responsible was a black man named Malcolm, a little spineless English boy named Julian and your Mother." Morgan told them the story and Iris responded, "I guess fucking people overruns in the family."_


	7. Morgan is still a villain

_Snow Supremacy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _"So in your overdramatic way, you just admitted that your daughter is our half-sister and was used to cure my sister." Skye pointed out, and Morgan nodded._

 _"I never took the serum or knew about this. Has our half-sister shown any hints of having any of my abilities?" Cait asked, and Morgan was happy to answer that but first said, "You had no knowledge..." Caitlynn shook her head no and told Morgan, "Had I known this? Julian would be a dead man, and I will finish what I started with Malcolm."_

 _"There's that murderous, sadistic Bitch I hate so much..." Iris said, and Morgan yelled, "Be quiet Iris!" Iris lowered her head._

 _"To an extent, she could generate Frost, and her aim given her magical abilities is on point, but things get cold in her path. She's also half-fae, Iron can harm her, but it won't be fatal because she's like you, Ms. Snow." Morgan told them, and Skye told her, "We want to see her."_

 _"I will be more happy to make it happened, you have shown genuine concern for your sibling, and I hope that stays, but I have a condition which should convince you to want to hold off on your reunion, can you inform them of my condition Iris?" Morgan asked Iris, and the Sibling of Joe West told them, "With pleasure! The Flash can't come back to this world ever again." Iris laughed because she believes that was fun and Cait wanted to lounge at her, Iris laughed some more and flipped Caitlyn off. Mona growl loud and noticeable, which made Morgan tell her, "Mona you no longer work here!" Mona was shocked to hear that and Skye said to Morgan, "You will pay for that."_

 _"You have 24 hours to come to a decision, and one more thing, if Barry West A.K.A the Flash does return, I will unleash a Hell that freezes Central City and the surrounding areas, Goodbye."The three of them vanished with a snap of Morgan's Fingers, and Lillian was motion to leave with the others. Morgan then walked to Iris and backslapped her then close hand like a fist. Iris felt pain on her back, and the Fae kneel down to say, "That was unnecessary! I may not like them, but Caitlynn does fancy him, and I believe better mate then you ever would. I have blocked the pain in your back in return for your loyalty, but next time I will break you half. Do we understand each other?!" Morgan asked mostly yelled and shown her ring; Iris overdid kissing the ring._


End file.
